Electronic components such as light-emitting diodes are protected by protection diodes connected to the light-emitting diodes and protect them in the event of current or voltage pulses, for example, resulting from electrostatic discharges (ESD). Protection diodes such as these are therefore normally also referred to as ESD protection diodes.
There is nonetheless a need to provide an optoelectronic component having light-emitting semiconductor chips and a method of operating an optoelectronic component.